Know my name (as it's called again)
by moogsthewriter
Summary: There have been signs of the return of the Avatar: a Firebender, banished for his opposition to the Foot; a Waterbender with mastery of all its forms; an Earthbender brilliant in mind and catastrophic in conflict; and an Airbender, possibly the last of his kind, with boundless energy and limitless potential. / AU oneshot series, fusion with "Avatar: The Last Airbender"
1. Know my name (as it's called again)

_A/N: I'm trying to get back into writing things outside of work, and since I've been sucked into the world of TMNT again, it seemed like a place as good as any to start; after all, it's where I began. This fusion is based on an art post on Tumblr (http (colon slash slash) tanya-buka (d o t) tumblr .com (slash) post (slash) 107688280130 (slash) crossover-series-with-tmnt-and-avatar). Basic knowledge of_ Avatar: The Last Airbender i_s helpful; I've kind of used a blend of 2K3 and 2012 for TMNT, though it's probably more heavily 2k3. (I also left it open to being a human!AU if needed…) _

_I've labeled this as complete because it is; if I do any more in this 'verse (if there's even any interest in this 'verse), it would be as a series of oneshots. Unbeta'd and I'm rusty at this, so take how you will._

_Also, for this just go with the idea that the Avatar is four people instead of just one because it's cooler (and much more convenient) that way._

_I own nothing. Title comes from Mumford &amp; Sons._

-0-

**Know my name (as it's called again)**

"Guys, so help me, if this turns out to be another dead end, I'm setting both your bunks on fire," Raph growls, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat and glaring out from underneath the biggest, warmest hat Leo had been able to find in the market before they'd left Omashu. "You can sleep on the deck of the ship and freeze, for all I care. Ain't right for _anyone_ to be out here, let alone a fire bender."

Leo rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything as he readjusts the scarf around his face, trying to block out the cutting wind. He and Raph have already fought three times this week - once with fists - and it's only Tuesday; he doesn't think his head can handle another "rock knock" from Don if he tries to split them up again.

"According to Sensei's instructions, we should be getting close," Don replies shortly, peering at the map in one hand and referencing the compass in the other. His shoulders are tense with more than just cold. For all Raph's complaining, Leo knows it will actually be Donnie who will take it hardest if their search turns up fruitless - Don had practically told him as much after the fiasco at the Southern Air Temple.

_"I know you guys feel it, too - that missing piece," Don murmurs, staring out at the sunset beyond Omashu, motionless save for the three small pebbles slowly making loops in the air above his hand._

_Leo swallows, his chest aching from more than just the bruised ribs he'd suffered yesterday, and nods. "It's better, now, with you and Raph around, but there's something that's just... not right. Like a part of me is..."_

_"Dead." The pebbles become dust without even a twitch of Don's fingers. "I know. I have dreams, Leo. It's dark, and it's cold, and I'm alone and so _scared_, and it feels like I'm drowning, and I have no idea what's going on. And I wake up and even though I know I'm fine, that I'm awake, that you and Raph are nearby, that you found me, I just - it's not enough, there's still someone missing, and I feel like I can't breathe because _he_ can't."_

_Don turns to him, brown eyes gleaming bright with tears. "Leo, what if he's dead, and that's why we can't find him?"_

_And even though Leo knows his brother is still jumpy at unexpected movements (though not as bad as Raph), he doesn't hesitate to pull Don into a fierce hug, doesn't wince at the tremendous pressure on his ribs as Don reciprocates. "Donnie, you _know_ we wouldn't be here if that were true. Sensei said-"_

_"But that was before the temple, before we saw what the Foot - there aren't any air benders left, Leo."_

_"No, Don," Leo corrects firmly. "There's one. And we _will_ find him - no matter what."_

"How can Sensei be sure?" Raph asks suddenly, yanking Leo from his memories. Raph shifts his weight from one foot to the other when his brothers stare at him, eyebrows raised. "I mean, we're on an ice cap - it's all water, and there's currents," he says, voice quiet. "How do we know he hasn't got it wrong, that things haven't shifted?"

"We have to trust him, Raph," Leo replies. "Sensei's visions may not always lead us to _what_ we're expecting, but he's never been wrong about _where_ to find what we're expecting."

Don stops, not even flinching when Raph nearly runs into him. "We're here."

Leo blinks, then looks around. The wind has picked up, sending snow whirling into the air from where it's drifted across the ice pack. Behind them, he can just make out the distinct lines of the Fire Nation ship they've been using for this leg of the journey. To the left are the bluffs marking the edge of the Water Tribe's territory; in front of them not even one hundred paces is a sharp drop that leads to the sea, filled with giant chunks and bergs of ice.

But other than a cluster of otter penguins gathered on one of the icebergs and his brothers next to him, Leo doesn't see any sign of movement. No sign of what they've come for.

"You _sure_ this is the place?" Raph asks skeptically. "I mean, it ain't like there's much separating this snow drift from the eighty other ones around us."

Don frowns, rubbing his forehead in thought, and looks at Leo. "We're standing on water - and you've been training with April..."

Leo nods, kicking some snow aside to reveal the ice pack beneath as he yanks off a glove and kneels. He sucks in a breath and pulls his hand back instinctively at the bite of the cold ice on his skin but forces himself to regulate his breathing and concentrate.

_"It's not like _seeing_, really," April says with a shrug, cloudy eyes staring right at Leo as she wiggles her toes in the mud of the riverbank. "I mean, I use it to see, and it's how I've always seen, but I don't think that it really translates the same. For you, it would be more like... you know how Master Splinter tries to get you three to attack him while he's not looking, but he almost always _knows_ when you're going to hit him?"_

_"So it's like sensing," Leo muses. "Of a sort."_

_April shrugs again. "Like I said, it might not even be possible to do it with water. Earth is solid, harder to move. Vibrations travel much easier because of the cohesion. But water...well. I'm the only earth bender I know that can do this, and it's because I've _had_ to learn how," she says, waving a hand in front of her eyes._

_"Well," Leo says, closing his eyes and letting the gentle movement of the river around him fill his senses, "I certainly won't know until I try. And besides, sometimes water can be just as solid as earth."_

It hadn't worked then - not that Leo had told his brothers that. But he hasn't tried it on ice before, and if Master Splinter is right about what's hidden underneath this ice, then Leo has an extra advantage. Because not only does Leo want to find what they're looking for, but it _wants_ to be found.

He closes his eyes and presses his palm flat against the ice. The innate power in his blood springs to life at the feel of water beneath his skin, but he tries to redirect it - to let it flow down and spread out through the ice, instead of trying control and bend it.

"If he really _is_ trapped in ice..." he hears Don murmur.

"Then we'll get him out," Raph says firmly. "It's not like you were any easier to rescue - or Leo, for that matter. It'll be fine, bro."

Leo lets his brother's confidence bolster his will. His breath catches when he suddenly finds something - the broken hull of a small wooden ship, he's pretty sure, trapped in the ice. April's right - it's not like seeing - but Leo was wrong; it's _more_ than sensing, more than feeling. Leo's not sure how to describe it; it's beyond words.

"Leo?"

Leo raises the hand that's not touching the ice to stave off his brother's questions - he's not even sure who spoke at this point, so intent is he on seeing deeper into the ice. He can see the vibrations rippling through the ice as one of his brothers - _metal-reinforced shoes, the ones specially designed for Fire Nation soldiers to use in battle without having to walk barefoot, so it's Raph_ \- takes a step closer - there's hands on his shoulders now, one on each side, Raph and Donnie anchoring him as has become custom these last two years - but Leo ignores them for a moment because there's _something_... something he can't find but he _knows_ is there, he just has to push - a - little - more -

_There_.

There's a collective gasp as power suddenly _surges_ through the ice, up Leo's hand, through the three of them. It's sharp and powerful and nearly overwhelming and so _warm and right_, and for the first time since he awoke two years ago to the sight of Raph's worried face and with the knowledge that he's one part of something _more_, Leo feels _whole_.

The ground beneath them shudders violently as the ice splits with an ear-splitting _crack_, and Leo doesn't even think, just moves his hands instinctively and shoves, using his bending to push himself, Don, and Raph back. He opens his eyes in time to see the ice in front of them drop away with a rumble. In the distance, the otter penguins squawk and splash into the sea as a tremendous wave spreads out, propelled by the shifting ice.

There are still hunks of ice and puffs of snow falling from the newly formed cliff, but when Leo looks over the edge and sees there's still a chunk of ice thirty feet below them that's large enough for them to stand on, without a thought and lands silently, Don and Raph following just behind.

They turn to stare at the newly revealed ice wall. And stare. And stare. "Whoa," Raph breathes finally.

The newly revealed ice in front of them is clear enough to make out a huge, hulking shape encased in it, far enough below the surface that it's apparent it's been there for a long time.

"Is that... him?" Raph asks.

Don huffs and plants his feet, thrusting his arms forward. The rock bands around his wrists shift as they fly off, becoming long, razor-sharp spikes as he drives them deep into the ice. Leo follows his lead, pulling away the ice that has loosened thanks to Don, and Raph uses fire bending to soften the ice, letting Don's earthen spikes drive even deeper into the ice.

Then there's a surge of the power again, and suddenly Leo knows his eyes must be glowing because within the center of the strangely shaped mass, a pair of eyes opens, shining brightly out of the darkness.

A tremendous blast of air nearly blows them back off their feet as more of the ice suddenly gives way, revealing the giant pocket of air that had surrounded the figures in the ice.

And it is _two_ figures, because Leo can see them both now, clearly. There's a giant sky bison - which, Leo normally would be ecstatic because he's _always_ wanted to ride one and he thought they were _extinct_; but this one's alive, he can see its great chest heaving now.

And yet, it doesn't hardly register because there, slumped over against the sky bison's side, nearly buried in its thick fur -

Raph's already there, gathering the body into his arms. Leo exchanges a look with Don as they scramble over the remaining distance, because they've both been there before - Leo might be the leader and technically the oldest, but Raph is always, _always_ the one there when they first wake up.

"Easy now, bro, we gotcha," Raph murmurs to their brother, who's stirring and whimpering as Leo and Don kneel down next to them. "We gotcha, it's me, you're safe, I _promise_, okay? You're safe now, we're _all_ here - me and Donnie and Leo, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you now."

Don's eyes are wide as he gently rubs a gloved hand over the arrow tattooed on their brother's forehead - the mark of an air bender, _quite possibly the last one_, Leo thinks - and Leo feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest as he grabs one of his brother's hands.

Then his brother's eyes open; years later, whenever he's asked about this exact moment, Leo swears every time that there was an audible _click_ of the final, long-missing piece of the puzzle falling into place. Of his family _finally_ becoming whole.

Leo grins, perhaps the broadest he's ever grinned, as those wide, blue eyes blink and look at them all - confused and haunted and yet so hopeful - and a name springs to his lips, forgotten until this moment and yet as natural as anything rolling off his tongue. "Welcome back, Michelangelo."

_End_


	2. Family Reunion

_A/N: A continuation of my fusion of TMNT and Avatar: the Last Airbender. Basic knowledge of ATLA is helpful but (hopefully) not required to understand what's going on; I've used a blend of 2K3 and 2012 for TMNT. This oneshot takes place right after "Know my name (as it's called again)."_

_**Summary**: This is not the triumphant family reunion Raph had in mind, he thinks as he stands in the crow's nest of his ship, narrowing his eyes at the sight of four Fire Navy vessels on the horizon._

-o-

**Family Reunion**

This is not the triumphant family reunion Raph had in mind.

Well, okay, the part where they all worked together for the first time - Leo with his waterbending to "see" through the ice to find who they were looking for in the first place; Don using his earthbending to chip away the ice without so much as a moment's hesitation as to whether his powers would be too dangerous; Raph with his firebending to speed up the process a bit; even Michelangelo's instinctual use of airbending to finish removing the ice - was pretty much _exactly_ what Raph had in mind. Not so much the scenario, perhaps, but the feeling of _rightness_, of the missing piece falling into place was all that he had imagined and more.

Nearly getting trampled by a confused and disoriented air bison wasn't really in Raph's plan - mostly because he had never even thought of such a possibility. Fortunately, Leo managed to shield them with some ice long enough for the beast to calm down and realize they were as likely to hurt Michelangelo as it was - that is to say, not at all.

Even Michelangelo passing out on them almost immediately after he woke up wasn't a surprise - Don had done the same thing when they rescued him from that jail cell in Omashu, and Leo hadn't been much better. So not an ideal situation, certainly, but not unexpected.

_But_ _this_, Raph thinks as he stands in the crow's nest of his ship, narrowing his eyes at the sight of four Fire Navy vessels on the horizon, _this was _never_ part of the plan_.

"Leo!" he shouts in warning, bypassing the ladder to jump down to the deck.

Leo scowls, keeping the motions of his hands and arms smooth and steady as he looks over his shoulder. The waves pushing the ship along at a steady pace don't even slow. "How many?"

"Four that I could see," Raph says, crossing his arms to keep from touching the scar over his eye. "Judging by the amount of smoke they're pumping out, they'll be on us in less than an hour."

Leo's scowl deepens. "Any chance they haven't spotted us? We're smaller, no smoke-"

Raph shakes his head once. He swallows hard, his shoulders curving in reflexively as he says, "It's the Elite Guard, Leo."

Leo hisses a curse and halts his movements. "You're sure," he says, and it isn't a question - of course Raph's sure, he was _in_ the Fire Navy, he knows those ships better than most - but Raph nods anyway. "There's no point in trying to move without smoke, then - can we outrun them with the engines fired up?" Leo asks.

"It might buy us an extra twenty minutes or so - maybe thirty, if we can get that air bison to start flying and lighten the load some - but even that's being optimistic," Raph says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the bison sleeping at the bow. He glances toward the horizon behind them, where deceptively tiny puffs of smoke are hovering. "They know, Leo. I don't know how they know, but the Foot know we found him. Or at least that we were close. There's no reason for the Elite to be this far south."

The words taste sour even as he says them - the thought of a traitor in their midst doesn't rest well at all - and judging by the dark look on Leo's face, Raph's not the only one thinking that. "We'll worry about that later," Leo says after a moment. "Right now, we have to focus on not getting caught. We're in no shape to face the Elite."

"Well, if you've got ideas, I'm all ears, bro," Raph says, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got one, but you're not going to like it," Leo replies immediately. When Raph raises his other eyebrow in silent prompting, he says, "We fly out on the bison. And we sink the ship."

Raph blinks a couple times, heartbeat quickening and throat closing at the thought of soaring thousands of feet above the ground, nothing between him and the ground except clouds and air and a sky bison that's been encased in ice for the better part of two years.

Then the scar over his eye twitches, and he thinks of what would happen if the Elite captured his brothers. "Fine," he says. He glances around the ship briefly. It's one of his last remaining ties to both the Fire Navy and the Resistance, and it's been his, Don, and Leo's home for the better part of the last year, but any sentiment at the thought of sending it to the bottom of the ocean is drowned by the impending threat to his brothers. "You get the charges set and see if you can get the bison up; I'll get Don and Mikey."

The nickname rolls off his tongue naturally, and he blinks in surprise at how _right_ it feels. Leo looks just as astonished for a moment before his lips curl into a small, disbelieving smile. "We really found him," Leo says, almost breathless with disbelief and wonder at the thought. "Raph, we _found_ him."

"Yeah, we did," Raph replies with a similar smile. Then he glances toward the horizon again and squares his shoulders, eyes narrowing. "Let's make sure we keep him."

Leo's expression firms as he nods, clapping Raph on the shoulder before heading down into hold. Raph heads for the door leading to their quarters and opens it without knocking.

He's not surprised to see Don moving around the cabin, gathering up their gear, rolling up their extra sets of clothes into tight bundles to shove into the packs. Leo's waterbending may not have been enough to get the ship moving at full speed, but it was fast enough that the lack of movement is immediately noticeable. Mikey's still asleep, tucked in under a pile of blankets on Don's cot. "I take it we have trouble," Don says shortly without looking up at Raph.

Raph swallows hard, _knowing_ how Don will react. "It's the Elite."

Don's pauses; it's only for a moment, but it's more than enough for Raph to recognize his fear. His shoulders and back are still stiff with tension as he resumes cramming things into the packs. "What's the plan?"

"Leo's grabbing the charges," Raph replies, moving over to Mikey's side. "We're going to take to the skies."

Don sends Raph a sharp look over his shoulder. "On the sky bison? It was all we could do just to get him on the ship!"

"I know." Raph sighs, crouching down and rubbing a gentle hand over the tattoo on Mikey's forehead. Don materializes by his side as Mikey stirs at the contact. Raph can't help but smile a little at the slivers of blue that peer out as Mikey blinks up at them through bleary eyes. "Up and at 'em, little brother, we could use a hand," he says gruffly.

"What's wrong?" Mikey croaks - at least, that's what Raph assumes he said, as it sounded more like, "whazzang?"

"We've got trouble on our tail - think you can convince your buddy the bison to give us a lift out of here?" Raph asks.

Mikey blinks at them a couple of times, taking a moment to process the question. His eyes suddenly fly open and a panicked look crosses his face as he surges upward. "Klunk? What happened, where's Klunk?"

"Klunk's your sky bison, right? Don't worry, Mikey, he's fine," Raph reassures him, ducking under one of Mikey's wild swings as he fights to get his arms out of the blankets wrapped around him and putting a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's out on the deck, enjoying some nice fresh air."

"We're hoping he can fly us up and away to safety," Don adds, grabbing Mikey's flailing hand in a firm grip. "And we need you to tell us how to do that. We've got Foot on our tail."

Mikey scowls at that, though the impact is lessened a little by the yawn that threatens to split his face open a second later. "Okay, okay," he groans through the yawn, "just give me a sec to - _what are you doing?_"

Raph can't help the eye roll at the startled shriek as he scoops Mikey up into his arms, blankets and all; he also can't help the frown at just how _light_ Mikey is. He knows Leo had no problem carrying Mikey to the ship, and he had heard Don commenting on how much smaller Mikey is than the rest of them - freezing yourself in a hunk of ice at fifteen and then not growing for two years will do that to you - but still. _April_ is heavier than this, and he'd always thought she was pretty small for her age, too.

"Trust me, Mikey, this is faster, and at this point, we need all the speed we can get," Raph says as he carries Mikey through the door onto the deck.

Mikey scowls deeply for a moment until he spots the air bison that's currently giving Leo a death stare for waking him. "_Klunk!_" he exclaims brightly, wrenching himself free with a puff of air - Raph can already tell _that's_ going to get annoying - and stumbling over to the bison's side, shedding blankets as he goes.

Klunk immediately perks at seeing Mikey coming toward him, turning his great head just in time for Mikey to throw himself down in the dark, arrow-shaped patch of fur on the beast's forehead, arms thrown wide in a hug. "Man, I am so glad you're okay, buddy," Mikey says, voice muffled by the fur. Klunk snuffs out a sound of agreement before tilting his head to give Mikey a giant lick, lifting the tiny airbender right off his feet for a moment. Mikey giggles even as he stumbles into Leo, his legs still a little shaky from his time spent in the ice.

Raph smiles a little at the sight - despite the trepidation he feels at the thought of having to _fly_ on that thing shortly - and turns when he hears footsteps behind him. Don's there, dragging the three packs behind him. Raph grabs one and slings it over his shoulder before grabbing the second and jogging over to where Mikey is leaning against Klunk's nose and Leo is rolling out the last of the line of fuse. "How much weight can this guy carry, Mikey?" Raph asks.

Mikey frowns a little in concern, rubbing Klunk's nose. The air bison huffs, blinking long and slow at them. "Normally, quite a lot, but right now… how far do we have to go?"

"We have about another day's sailing at least before we'd make landfall in friendly territory," Leo says.

"We'll be going against air currents, too," Don adds as he comes up behind Raph, carrying the third bag and the blankets Mikey had dropped on the deck earlier. Leo joins them a moment later, exchanging a small smile with Raph as he completes the small circle, and despite the serious threat at their backs - and closing in fast, judging from the growing smoke cloud on the horizon - Raph can't help but marvel again at the _rightness_ of seeing all of his brothers here, together, at long last.

Mikey's frown deepens as he eyes the three packs. "It's going to be rough on him with just the four of us then, I think," he says. "Do we have to take _all_ of that?"

Don shakes his head. "I prioritized the packing," he says. "We should be fine if we take just this pack-" he points at the one slung on Raph's back "-and these blankets," he finishes, holding up the bundle of fabric in his arms.

"Okay," Mikey says. With another blast of air, he launches himself up and settles into the lotus position atop Klunk's head. "You should be able to climb up on his left shoulder - don't do the right, it gives him fits sometimes."

Leo nods and starts climbing. "Raph, light the fuse as we're flying away," he says as he climbs, Don right behind him. "If we fly low and over the water for awhile and use the smoke from the ship for cover, we might be able to keep the Foot from learning about Klunk, at least for a little while longer."

"Sit just behind his front shoulder blades," Mikey says as Leo and Don make it up to where he's sitting. "That's where he'd normally have a saddle; it's the smoothest place to ride."

"Then why are you up here?" Don asks, tossing a blanket over Mikey's shoulders. "And keep this - I can tell you're shivering, we need to keep your body temperature up."

"This is where I always sit," Mikey says, taking the blanket without protest and wrapping it more tightly around himself before leaning over to scratch the fur a few inches above one of Klunk's horns. "Isn't that right, buddy?" he croons as Klunk rumbles in contentment.

"Raph, come on, we've got to go," Leo calls.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph growls, one hand gripped tight in Klunk's fur and feet still planted firmly on the deck. He's not a fan of heights, never has been, and this is going to be _awful_.

"Raph," Mikey calls softly. Raph's head snaps up, eyes wide as he looks at his brother. It's the first time Mikey has called one of them by name.

Mikey's smile is confident and his eyes are warm as he says, "I'm not going to let you fall, bro."

Raph isn't sure what to say to that - he's the protector of this family, that's _his_ role, no matter what Leo says - and he's not sure he could speak around the sudden lump in his throat, anyway, so he just nods and starts climbing, resolutely _not_ thinking about what will happen next.

A hand appears in front of his face, and he looks up to see Don there, a small but genuine smile on his face - a rare sight to see. "Mikey will make sure you don't fall, and you can make sure _I_ don't fall," he says quietly. His other hand has a white-knuckle grip in Klunk's fur.

_Earthbender_, Raph thinks. Don's not a fan of small spaces, not after what happened in Omashu, but he, too, has never been a fan of heights. "Deal," he mutters, grabbing Don's hand and allowing his brother to pull him up the rest of the way.

"You guys ready?" Mikey asks, twisting around to look over his shoulder as they settle in on Klunk's back, Don holding firmly to the pack still slung around Raph's shoulders and Leo bringing up the rear, looking like a kid in a candy shop. From this height, Raph can clearly see the smoke of the approaching Elite ships; he's pretty sure he even sees the top of a smokestack.

Raph takes one last, long look at his ship; then he builds a small ball of flame in one hand. "Take us out of here, little brother."

Mikey nods and faces forward, shifting out of lotus position and leaning forward over Klunk's head. "Klunk - yip-yip!"

The huge breath Klunk takes is Raph's only warning before the sky bison takes off with a growling huff, slapping his great tail on the ship's deck. Raph's stomach is in his throat at the sensation of flight, but he maintains his composure well enough to toss his fireball onto the fuse before they've gone too far; then he squeezes his eyes shut and plunges both hands deep into Klunk's fur and hangs on for dear life as Don yelps in his ear and Leo lets out an excited shout.

They travel for nearly two minutes before they hear the thunderous explosion of the charges going off. Raph opens his eyes at the noise, but he doesn't look back at the ship he knows must be rapidly sinking beneath the waves by now. He'll never be free from his memories of the Fire Navy; even without the scar from the agni kai, too much of Raph's training stems from his service to ever fully let him forget his time there.

But that was then. Now it's the start of something new.

Because right now, Don and Leo are at his back, laughing as Klunk's six massive paws skim the surface of the water and send spray arcing into the air, the water droplets glittering in the sunlight. And in front of him is Mikey, hollering in glee with one hand thrust into the air, reaching out toward the ocean spray, and the other holding the blanket around his neck as the fabric billows out behind him like a cape.

His brothers are _here_, laughing and shouting and vibrant and _alive_, and Raph can't help the giant grin that breaks out across his face.

_This_ is the triumphant family reunion he had in mind.

_End._


End file.
